Family
by FallenMagic
Summary: Michael finally realises where his home and family lies.


Family  
  
I have searched for my family my entire life. I always knew they had to be out there somewhere. All those nights in Hank's trailer, I would look up at the stars and find the V formation. Then I would close my eyes and make a wish. It was always the same. Right up to High school, I wished the same thing: I wish I could find my family.  
  
I know Isabel and Max were my brother and sister, but I wanted more. I wanted something more.complete. With Max and Isabel, it was more of a twist of fate than anything else. I had no one and since they were my own kind, I turned to them. But I wanted something more. I wanted someone who I could love and consider family for reasons other than those I loved Max and Isabel for.  
  
And now, after all those years of searching I finally found what I was looking for. I found her. All through out my school life I complained and bitched about how Isabel and Max had the perfect family who loved them, and how they had the perfect life. But right now, as I dance with her and look into her emerald green eyes, sparkling with joy, I can't seem to remember any reason to envy the Evans'.  
  
I twirled Maria around, her white dress spinning around her as she laughed with joy. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I can't believe that I overlooked what had been in front of me for all these years. She was my family. She always had been; I was just too blind to see.  
  
As Maria danced with me, she threw me a flirtatious smile and I wondered how I never noticed what she had always meant to me. Now, when I think about it, I realise how I was always attracted to her. When we were little, it was only her that I would tease by pulling her long, blond hair. And I used to rejoice taunting her because it was just another way of making her notice me. In Junior High I remember I would purposely make her angry so I could see her eyes flare up and the spark, which lit up her eyes, kept me warm for many nights. And in High school when we finally got together, I felt elated that I finally had her.  
  
It seemed too unreal to me. To think that she would want me was something I couldn't acknowledge and maybe that's why I kept pushing her away, but in the end, I always went back to her. After all, she was family.  
  
*****  
  
I can see the light shining in Michael's eyes as he dances with me. I can't believe how good he looks in a tux. I can't believe I am lucky enough to have him. Michael was always some one I crushed upon secretly. So I guess tonight my life long dream came true.  
  
I know I am giddy with happiness as he twirls me around but I can't keep the laugh from erupting from my mouth. I finally have what I always dreamed of having. My own family. And I know Michael feels the same way. I remember all the times he teased and taunted me and finally turned to me for love and comfort. Everyone was so surprised when Michael and I got together but I wasn't. I always knew it was a matter of time before we did. I just didn't know Michael would realise what we had so soon. I was all set to wait another ten years before he finally stopped running.  
  
That's also what makes tonight so special. Tonight Michael promised to stay by my side. And I know he won't run anymore. I can see Liz and Max smiling lovingly at each other before they flash us a grin and I feel as if I finally have what they have. maybe more. They are soul mates but Michael and I.we're one. Even Isabel and Alex, who tore down the unsaid rules of high school, cannot compete with our love.  
  
As the music begins to fades away, Michael holds me close to him for a while longer. He looks into my eyes, all his happiness shining through, and whispers, "No more running.from love."  
  
I smile and kiss him. And then as the music stops, we turn and smile at our guests who are clapping wildly. We walk off the dance floor, hand in hand, treasuring our first dance as husband and wife. For in that dance, we made a promise, which didn't need words. All we had to do was look into each other's eyes and it was understood. For we were family.  
  
THE END 


End file.
